


Perfect Two

by SayakaYoru351



Series: Teen Wolf sexcapades [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cameo Sterek, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Liam, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Surprise at the end of the chapter, Sweet Brett Talbor, Sweet Theo Raeken, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: Liam, Theo, and Brett were finally living happily together in an apartment owned by Brett.However, history repeats itself and the same mistake occurred leading to another rounds of endless sex and love making. Only this time, they're official. They didn't expect the outcome.





	Perfect Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part two of More Than Enough but reading the first part is not really necessary. This story can stand on its own. Anyway, thank you for the positive response on the first part. Deeply appreciate it, thank you very much. I decided to make this another sequel because, hey it's not the end of everything. I did say I was gonna turn this into a series.

Liam moaned as Theo’s knot finally deflated and he pulled out, cum and slick oozing out of Liam’s red and puffy hole. He stayed slumped against the cold touch of the kitchen table, panting and drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his skin. He can feel Theo’s eyes skim his body like he couldn’t enough of it, making the omega shudder.

“S-stop,” Liam whined, willing his hips to move away as his alpha’s fingers rubbed against his sensitive entrance.

“Do you want me to?” Theo mused, inserting a finger but only until one knuckle. He wiggled his finger, crooking and tugging at Liam’s rim.

Liam’s body jerked, a grunt slipping passed his swollen lips. He gripped the edge of the kitchen table and whined pitifully. Theo took notice of Liam’ discomfort and he immediately ceased his teasing. Liam yelped when he was suddenly swept off his feet, ignoring the way his shirt stuck to his back. He just let his mate rush him to their bathroom and found Brett toweling his hair dry.

“Oh good, you’re done,” Theo quirked and bypassed the other alpha to enter the bathroom.

Brett scoffed and didn’t even bat an eye with the lack of Liam’s sweatpants and Theo’s semi-hard cock still out of his pajamas. Theo had placed Liam on the toilet seat as he got the water running. Liam, albeit tired, managed to pull the shirt off.

“I hope you let him finish making breakfast before fucking him on the table. I’m starving here!” Brett had yelled from their shared bedrooms.

“I did, jackass! Shut up!” Theo retorted with scowl.

Okay, so may he have been a bit impatient with Liam. The young omega woke up early to prepare breakfast before school and Theo couldn’t resist as he watch the omega cook while wearing _his_ sweatpants and Brett’s shirt. He had Liam continue his task as he pulled the sweats down to expose Liam’s rounded globes. Liam had smacked him with a spatula but that didn’t deter the alpha, he basically fucked his mate there and was very much ecstatic to know that Liam was still loose and wet from last night.

It was a risk as they can set the apartment on fire but they were too preoccupied to care. After breakfast had been completed, Theo let the article pool at Liam’s ankles before moving him to the table, bending him chest first before plunging back into his heated walls. Well, the rest is pretty much obvious.

“Thanks,” Liam muttered as Theo lowered him on the warm water, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Theo smiled before standing up and removed his own clothes, and joined his mate. Liam let the alpha pull him closer, resting his head at Theo’s shoulder. They let themselves basked in the afterglow of their mating before cleaning up.

When they were dried and dressed, Brett had the coffee maker running. They sat at the table and comfortably ate breakfast with both alphas occasionally feeding their mate from their portion. Liam blushed at the attention and kissed them both in return. Brett eyed him softly like he was the most precious thing in the world while Theo kept raking his eyes over Liam’s body like he can’t believe he was real and _theirs._

Liam can see the difference between them just by their behavior around him. Brett was still an asshole but he speaks to Liam softly and with compassion. Theo though, he was still the snarky, sarcastic bastard but more teasing than taunting. Even in bed, Liam can feel the heat rise to his cheeks at the thought.

Brett was gentle with him, talking to Liam as he thrust his cock, looking Liam in the eyes and peppering him with soft kisses before he picks up the pace and had Liam arching and begging. On the other hand, Theo was always rough on him, he was rarely gentle and more impatient but he also made sure that Liam was okay and also indulging in the mind numbing pleasure. He makes Liam whiny and desperate in every slam of his dick on his prostate.

“You okay?” Brett asked with worry etching between his brows as he placed a palm flat on Liam’s flaming cheeks. “You’re a little warm.”

Liam sheepishly grinned and shook his head. “Just remembering something.”

“Oh…” Theo gawked skeptically.

However, Brett may be gentle and he may not say it but he likes to see Liam in all fours, or face down and ass in the air as they fuck. He also lacks decency because he’ll fuck Liam in any available flat surface. Theo, however, prefers to bed Liam, rarely doing him outside and sometimes in the living room couch if they were that desperate. Brett’s urges was the reason why they’re living together in Brett’s two storey apartment between Devenford and Beacon Hills High. Liam’s mom had seen his son getting plowed by the staircase and thus, giving them the blessing of living together.

Liam’s dad had given an okay too after one month of monitoring his son and found no symptoms of pregnancy. The three of them were disappointed and relieved at the same time. As satisfying it is to know he’s carrying children, it was still too early. He just started freshman and he can’t get pregnant yet. Both alphas had expressed their thoughts and fortunately they had agreed on the idea. Liam’s dad scheduled him to meet a specialist with their case since mating during an unsuppressed heat should’ve increased the fertility rate.

Liam shared the same concern and agreed without hesitation. He also wanted a family, just not yet. When they arrived at the hospital, they were surprised to see and discover that their doctor was none other than Laura Hale, Derek Hale—Stiles’ mate--- sister.

“Morning, boys,” she cheerfully greeted them as they entered her office.

“Uhh… hey Laura,” Liam greeted awkwardly.

Laura was about 23 years old only but because she was smart, she graduated early. She gestured for the three of them towards the examination table and Liam hopped up while the alphas remained standing. Laura fixed her hair into a messy bun before reaching for her clipboard, pretending to check Liam’s data even though she had analyzed it before. Liam guessed she was giving them time to relax and calm down. He was grateful for it.

“So boys, you good?” she asked, pulling her office chair then occupying it. The three exchanged glances before nodding their heads. She clasped her hands together then clicked her pen and scribbled something in the clipboard.

“So Liam, you don’t take suppressants, right?” she asked. Liam fiddled with his fingers and nodded. “Not even once?”

Liam shook his head. “I didn’t want to take a risk.”

“Risk?” Laura parroted.

“He said it’s dangerous so he refused them,” Brett answered. “His dad was against it too.”

Laura nodded and took note of it. “Any previous medications?”

Liam bit his lips and nodded. “I was prescribed meds for my IED but I refused to take them.”

“Not a single pill?” Laura eyed him, and for some reason it made Liam tensed. It was probably because Laura was an alpha but her voice was soft and her eyes were bright like a child’s.

“Never,” Liam answered.

Satisfied she nodded. “It’s common that the pregnancy didn’t take the first time of the mating, especially during heat,” she started. The three of them relaxed but when Laura continued they tensed again. “—but only if suppressants were taken. Suppressants decrease hormones, you know that already as well as endorphins. IED medication has the same effect.”

“So, something is really wrong?” Theo asked, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

Laura shook her head and she smiled. “Not quite. Your case is rare but it’s not a danger lest Liam is harboring reproductive complications, which I think is not the case.” She assured. Still, they weren’t convinced. “Basically, since Liam never even attempted to suppress his heats, his hormone levels were already low since they are released regularly.”

“So, I can still… uhh… conceive?” Liam asked, flustered. Brett squeezed his knee and pressed a firm kiss on his temple.

“You can, it’ll just take time. Chances are actually high now that you have a mate… well, mates actually,” she arched her eyebrows at the two alphas. But it wasn’t one of judgment but rather curiosity. “You’re aware that your dad has been monitoring you during your first month, right?” she reminds.

Liam nodded. “He told us after our mating.”

“He wasn’t just monitoring your possible pregnancy,” she stated, gesturing her clipboard.

“Meaning?” Theo inquired, impatient as always.

“He was also monitoring your hormonal level,” she smirked, her eyes glinting playfully. It was actually ironic that this woman, who was older than Derek, was acting so carefree and mischievous while her other twin was all broody and growly.

Liam blushed at her suggestive look, whining in mortification in his hands and confusing his alphas. “What is it?” Brett asked, circling his arm around his lean waist.

“She’s talking about our… uhh… s-s-sex life…” he stuttered.

Brett and Theo glared at her but she only held her arms up in mock surrender. Some alphas take pride in displaying how they pleasure their mate, boasting the way they make them moan and writhe and beg. But there are others, like Theo, Brett, or Derek, who’d rather keep it in their bedroom. They don’t need words for it, their marks says it all. If an alpha is really that good, others will know it without being told.

However, that was not the case at the moment. It was the fact that Laura was making Liam uncomfortable that’s making them feel possessive and protective. Brett and Theo knew they can’t beat Laura in terms of dominance and strength since she was born werewolf while they were only bitten but they’ll be damned if they can’t even make their mate feel secure in their arms.

Laura cleared her throat and flipped a page in her clipboard. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’ve been active in terms of intercourse for the past few months, correct?”

It wasn’t only Liam, but both alphas as well blushed at her statement. “What’s it to you?” Theo scowled.

Laura chuckled. “It means that Liam’s body had started to release more hormones so when the next heat comes, chances of pregnancy will more likely be high” She pulled her drawer open and took out a white bottle. “This brings us as to why you’re truly here,” she sets the bottle down. “This is for you, Liam.”

Liam frowned and scowled at the bottle. “Those better be not suppressants.”

“They’re not,” Laura chirped. “They’re birth control pills, not suppressants. Honest.” She clarified. “I know you’re not ready yet so this is my solution for you. You don’t need a waiver for this I already checked in with your parents and made sure that this doesn’t put a risk to your health.”

Liam was glad for them. Even though chances of pregnancy outside of heat are low, it was better and safer this way. Plus, the thought of using a condom already brought discomfort in his mind. They had already established that they liked it raw and the sight of Liam leaking after sex is a great turn on for them. So what if they had a breeding kink… they love it.

“As for you boys, I need to schedule you for an operation as well as a chat with your parents,” her eyes hardened and her voice was firm, stating it more like an order than a suggestion.

“Why?” Theo asked, rubbing his cheeks on Liam’s head, effectively scenting him. Brett growled and tried to push him away.

Laura found their blunder charming and she chuckled. “It’s nothing serious but even birth control pills are not enough to prevent pregnancy. Since you two are Liam’s alphas, hormones are twice as strong so we need to reduce yours as well.”

“What’s the operation for?” Brett tilted his head in confusion. Liam found that cute but he isn’t going to admit that.

Laura pulled a thin stick from the drawer. It was inside a transparent packaging, about an inch long with the color of red. “This is a hormone suppressor. Now, now, let me finish,” she pacified as soon as she received glares from the trio. “Despite its name, this is not suppressants. It works like birth control pills, ease up, geez!”

“Okay, what’s it got to with operations?” Theo spat then his eyes widened in horror. “Don’t tell me that needs to be in my ass!” his hands immediately went to his behind. Brett shared the same reaction and immediately glowered at the object, his eyes flashing red.

Laura burst out laughing, nearly dropping the package. “No, silly alphas,” she snickered. “Although that does sound appealing, no. It goes here,” she pressed against the crook of her elbow. “Derek is also using one of this, and so am I,” she admitted, she rolled the sleeves of her lab gown and there it revealed a scar, about half an inch long. They were actually surprised that it didn’t heal considering she was a werewolf.

“I need to schedule an operation with the two of you every month since that is only as far as this thing could go. Alphas have a higher level of hormones than omegas that’s why some can be ill-tempered,” she eyed Theo purposely. Theo bristles at the implication but one touch from Liam instantly calmed him down.

After that discussion, Brett and Theo had agreed to inform their parents. Liam was reminded to take the pills once a week and he must _never_ forget take them or he’ll get a ticket to preggers-ville. After that, they talked about moving in together to solidify their bond but it was just their luck that Mrs. Dunbar walked in on Brett and Liam while Theo was still at school.

Back to the present, they were waiting by the bus stop. Devenford prep’s came first and Brett waved them goodbye after kissing Liam deeply and passionately, and peck on the lips for Theo. Liam’s former schoolmates whistled at him but there were some others who glared and huffed. Liam can’t help but feel smug at their jealous eyes. When Brett took a sit, Beacon Hills High’s bus pulled over and Liam and Theo got in.

Liam spotted Mason with his current boyfriend, Corey, and he waved at them. Theo led him at the back just behind them. They chatted during the drive while Theo took a nap. When they finally arrived, looks were still thrown their way. After Liam’s heat, he attended school regularly and everyone was surprised to find Theo’s arm slung across his shoulder. He reeked of alpha and others had scented Brett on him.

Stiles had been worried like the Pack mother he wa, but after explaining and insisting that it was consensual he relented. But only after snatching Liam’s phone and dialing Brett’s number then he threatened both alphas (one on the phone) on many painful ways to hurt them if they took advantage of Liam.  Liam, albeit flustered and terrified, was glad about the concern.

His dad was right though, no one had been malicious about his mating with two alphas. In fact, some were in awe and envious. Said he was lucky to _seduce_ two alphas, some created rumors he baited them with his heat, while most were just plainly happy for him. They were questioning his mating, how he was able to bait to strong and popular alphas. But Theo had stepped in and told them to fuck off and led Liam away.

After a week that the rumors didn’t stop, that apparently it reached Brett’s ears, he casually marched to Beacon Hills High School, face bored and head held high. Liam had been in his chemistry class when it happened. There was some mingling in the intercom and a familiar voice reached his ears that made him a tad bit wet and nervous.

 _“Yeah, hey Beacon Hills High. This is Brett Talbot. Just so you know, if you threaten and talk shit about my mates, I’ll kill you all,”_ Liam’s heart was racing in his chest, many eyes were on him but he could only duck his head. Though, he was smiling like a child opening a present. _“Liam, my sister said she wants you to have dinner with us tonight. It also includes you, Theo.”_

Theo could only snicker at the shock faces of his classmates. Mr. Harris eyed them like they were aliens before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Minutes later, Brett entered their classroom and nonchalantly stopped by Liam’s table. Liam was about to question him when he was hauled off the seat and the next thing he knows, Brett was ravishing him in front of everyone. Brett’s arms snaked around his waist, then he deepened the kiss that made Liam’s knees buckles and he whined at the rough assault.

The entire time, Brett’s eyes were roaming and meeting the eyes of Liam’s classmates. He took pride at their gawking faces then he released Liam when he heard Theo’s growl. Brett had rolled his eyes and bit Theo’s ear, earning another growl and a jab at his ribs.

“Mine,” was all Brett growled before he left the room. Liam was in daze and he dumbly croaked a ‘yours’ before he dropped his face on his table.

After that, the tension disappeared and Liam was able to happily walk through the halls without looking over his shoulder. Point is Liam was able to go through his freshman year with so much of a problem. It was like a blur and he couldn’t believe he’s a senior now, captain of the Lacrosse team after Scott graduated. He and Brett would diss each other before the game only to have make up sex afterwards. Theo would leave them for about an hour before he joins but he mostly watch them.

As they progressed, Liam had discovered that he hasn’t completely explored his alphas. He knew then and there that having two alphas going through rut at the same time could break his body. Well, not literally. Sure, they spent their ruts with Liam before but it was never at the same time. If one of them were to enter rut, the other alpha would leave the house and spend the rest of the duration back to their family’s place. Sure, Theo and Brett’s relationship were improving but they were still selfish when it comes to Liam, and both of them understood the primal instinct. That’s why Liam is currently facing his biggest dilemma when he finally recognized the symptoms. They didn’t have much time and they never talked about it because they assumed that their ruts would never align.

“Shit, okay… okay, just… stay,” he stammered, he carefully exited their bedroom, completely ignoring their growls. As much as he wanted to run, it would only make the situation worse.

He padded downstairs and jumped on their landline phone. He shakily dialed Laura’s number and tersely waited for her to answer. _“Sup, Liam wh—“_

“Laura, I don’t know w-what to d-d-do!” Liam whimpered.

_“Hey, hey. Deep breathes, what’s wrong? Tell me.”_

“T-they’re growling. And all hot, and possessive. Together, at the same time!” Liam yelled, clutching the phone tighter. His eyes kept darting on the staircase. He frowned when there was rustling and muffled words at the other line.

_“Liam, I’m gonna put you on speaker okay. My brother and Stiles are gonna talk to you.”_

Liam only nodded and transferred the other phone on the other side. He completely forgot that Laura wasn’t supposed to include outside party with his situation but he could care less about that at the moment. But he instantly calmed down when he heard Stiles’ soothing voice.

_“Hey, little runt, what’s the jizz?”_

”Stiles!”

 _“Woah! Hey, okay. I can tell you’re panicking. Just follow my breathing okay. Listen to me,” and he did.  “In. Out. In. Out,”_ Stiles instructed and Liam followed his lead. _“Okay. Okay, you good?”_

“Yeah,” Liam sighed. Just when he thought he was finally calm, there was a loud thud from upstairs followed by growls. His heartbeat spiked and there was also a resounding growl from the phone.

 _“Liam, what was that?”_ Stiles stuttered. Liam was sure that Stiles was as agitated as he is. There was a muffled groan and yelling at the other line and then he was hearing Derek.

 _”I think I know what’s going on now,”_ Derek muttered knowingly. _“Rut,”_ Liam flinched at the hard tone.

 _“So what? They spend it together. What’s the difference now?”_ Laura scoffed.

 _“Not at the same time,”_ Derek grunted. Liam whimpered, which received a whine from his mates.

 _“I was afraid you were gonna say that,”_ Stiles breathes out.

“I don’t know what to do. It’s a miracle they haven’t killed each other yet!” Liam yelled, glancing at the staircase again. He yelped when he caught sight of Theo standing by the banister but he didn’t move, he just stared with a pained look and flushed face.

 _“Liam, don’t be scared of them,”_ Stiles said. _”You are their omega and you guys are mated. They can feel your emotions and if you’re agitated, they are also agitated. They are you’re mates and they won’t hurt you.”_

“I know that!” He protested. Theo whined, his grip on the wood tightened until it snapped and Liam flinched. There was also that telltale feeling of slick trailing down his exposed thighs seeing as he’s just wearing boxers since he woke up. “But this never happened before.

There was a curse on the other line then Stiles’ voice emitted. _“But you’re on birth control and they’re in that hormonal thingy, the same with Derek’s right?”_

“My last pill was about five days ago and my next prescription is next week. But them, Stiles, the hormone sticks had just been removed yesterday!”

As Laura had explained before the operation started, the sticks needed to be removed every month to prevent complications so the ruts wouldn’t be so hard. Unlike heats where there is still the pre-heat stage, just symptoms and warnings days before the actual wave, ruts hit like a bullet train the second the alpha wakes up. If they had known about it, they would have sent each alpha to their respective homes. Doing it right now might risk everyone in the vicinity most especially since they’re being separated from Liam and Brett and Theo already acknowledged their apartment as their home, their Den.

 _“Liam,”_ Derek called.

Liam instantly stood straight as he recognized the tone, he can hear Theo growl and snap his teeth but he ignored that. Liam was not attracted to Derek, but just as everyone acknowledged Stiles as their Pack mom, Derek is their Pack dad. It just started as a joke from Erica but a few days later it grew on everyone else. Stiles and Derek may not admit nor show it, but the concept of it makes them proud and content.

 _“What are you exactly afraid of?”_ Derek asked. Liam didn’t answer right away and just gnaw on his lips. _“I know that you believe that they won’t hurt you or even force you into it so don’t use that excuse. Not that you would anyway. What is it, really?”_

Liam held a whimper. He wanted to be held right now. Derek was right though. “It’s just that…” Liam hesitated. “It feels like it’s the first time… all over again.”

There was a hitch of breath at the other line which he suspected was from Stiles. _“Were you this nervous that first time?”_ Liam blinked at the tenderness in Derek’s voice. It wasn’t the usual gruffness or scowl, like he was a parent fondly exasperated of his child. The idea wasn’t so far off, anyway.

“The first time was when I was in heat so I don’t really remember much about that but…” God, how embarrassing it was to tell Derek of his first time but Derek seemed to be genuinely concern and it’s not like Liam can stop himself. ”But the first time I considered was outside of my heat… that I remember. And I was a nervous wreck…”

 _“Liam,”_ this time it was Stiles. _“Let’s put it like that then. What’s stopping you?”_

“I’m just really scared okay… I… I’ve taken them both at the same time more than once…” both he and Stiles choked on air at the admittance. ”But there were coherent… they… uhm… they knew what they were doing and now I’m just really scared they’ll get carried away. Especially right now…”

 _“What about now?”_ Stiles asked.

“Now I’m really sure that I’ll be going into heat in a few hours…” Liam trailed, finally noticing the heat in his body and his ragged breath. His vision was starting to blur and he was starting to sweat. “What if—what if we… I can…”

 _“Do you want to get you out of there?”_ Laura asked. _“Just say the word, if you’re not ready we can pick you up r—“_

 _“Hold on,”_ Derek interrupted. _“Before you answer that, Liam, aren’t you missing something?”_ Derek asked.

“What?”

Stiles took the phone and answered. _“Liam, where are they?”_

Liam stared at the banister and found Theo still standing there. ”Theo’s by the stairs and Brett is probably still in the bedroom.” He answered.

 _“Still?”_ Derek echoed. Liam can see him eyeing the phone incredulously then exchanging a look with his mate and sister.

“Yeah. I told them to stay at the room when I called you guys but Theo got out but he’s been standing there for a while now.”

_“Now, I’m not forcing you to anything but I gotta ask. Do you want to do this with them? Answer me honestly.”_

“Well… under a different circumstance. Yes,” Liam answered, a bit annoyed.

 _“Put a little trust to your mates, Liam. If they wanted to fuck you senseless they wouldn’t have let you out of that room until it’s over._ ” Stiles chided, Liam ducked his head in shame. _“This is still your choice, alright? Say that word now, Laura’s preparing the car. We’ll pick you up.”_

The thought of leaving them had Liam whimpering and Theo’s stance twitched, like he wanted to immediately jump on Liam but held himself. Liam’s heart swelled at the gesture. Sure, he was terrified of taking them both at the same time and the possible pregnancy. They were werewolves and they were prone to let their instincts take over during rut but deep down Liam knew that he was in safe hands, they will take care of him just as he will take care of them. He felt ashamed for doubting his mates and for thinking lowly of them as nothing but slaves to their primal halves.

Another part of him indulged at the thought of pleasuring them, all but bending himself and accepting them. Presenting himself to them was not because of his instinct to please no matter what his wolf wanted. He was doing it out of trust; he trusted Brett and Theo to care for him in his most vulnerable state, most vulnerable position and both alphas never failed in that duty. Liam bit his lips to stop his mewling.

The thought of being fucked and made love to has slick cascading down his legs. Being marked by lips and teeth and body burning from the touch of their hands and tongue. He wanted it all. He wanted his mates. Decision set, Liam squared his shoulders and brought the phone back to his ears.

“I… I’ll call… you back,” he said.

He can see the smile in Stiles face and it made Liam’s pride bloat. _“Just call if something comes up, okay?”_

“Okay,” Liam nodded. “Stiles?” he was answered with a hum. “Thank you… to Derek and Laura as well.”

Stiles chuckled. _“Alright kiddo. They said it’s fine, well Derek grunted but I’m pretty sure that’s what he also said.”_ There was a pause. _“Don’t ever doubt yourself and your mates, Liam. Your bond with them is strong. Don’t feel bad about your thoughts just learn from this. You’ll grow it out, okay? Careful kid.”_

“Thanks,” Liam muttered before lowering the phone. He stared up and found Theo with his puppy look. He smiled before making is way to the kitchen and gathered their supplies: bottles of water, energy bars, and chocolate because yeah… Brett loves them.

Liam pecked Theo’s lips, which chased his lips for more but Liam shook his head and strolled in the bedroom. As soon as the door opened, the scent of alpha and rut had his knees buckling and him whining, slick rushing out of his ass again. He felt a presence behind him before familiar fingers traced the crack of his ass. Theo’s hot breath on his neck wasn’t enough to distract him of the sight of Brett’s long fingers wrapped around his throbbing dick, slowly pumping and twisting his hand.       

Liam can see trails of his seed splattered all over his chest from the multiple orgasms he forced out of himself to ease the pressure in his gut. Liam whimpered when Theo’s fingers dipped in his ass through the boxers, the wet sound of his slick ringing in his ears. Liam hastily but carefully set the supplies down on the study desk before latching onto Theo and meeting his hungry kiss.

Liam moaned at the rough feeling of Theo’s teeth against his already abused lips. Liam’s fingers curled at the base of Theo’s hairline, tugging harshly and bringing the alpha’s head away and effectively breaking the kiss. Theo attacked his neck and Liam bared them without hesitation. He can feel the burning gaze of his other mate and his hole clenched in the empty air. He panted harshly and grunted when Theo bit on his collarbone, hard.

Theo lifted his head again and kissed Liam’s lips, he tilted the omega’s head to deepen the connection, invading Liam’s hot and wet mouth to meet his awaiting tongue. Their breaths mingled as the kiss continued on, Theo’s arms snaked on Liam’s waist down to his thighs and then he hauled the omega up, their hard groins rubbing together through the thin layer of their boxers. Liam moaned and threw his head back.

He ground his hips as the alpha brought him to the bed. As soon as Liam’s back touched the soft mattress, Brett rolled on top of him and took his turn in kissing Liam. As always, Brett was gentle, slow. Locking his lips with Liam’s, they tilted to their heads to meet each touch of their lips, Brett’s wet and slicked fingers trailing from his sides down to the hem of his shirt. Brett pushed the fabric up and Liam lets him. The fact that the alpha didn’t just rip it off his body only proved that they weren’t going by instinct alone.

“You sure about this?” Brett muttered against his skin.

Liam sighed at the feeling and he hummed. “It took some thinking but yeah, I’m good. Just…” Liam trailed.

He felt Brett smile against his chest, making him blush. “Just go slow, got it.”

Brett pulled away and Liam tried not to dwell on it. Instead, he raked his eyes over Brett’s muscled body: sweaty and coated in his own cum. Theo came beside him and planted a kiss on Brett’s shoulder. Brett tilted his head and kissed Theo’s lips, giving Liam quite the show of them making out. The omega whined and his hips bucked.

“Impatient,” Theo mused as he broke away. He rounded Brett’s form and came to Liam’s side, he breathed deeply against Liam’s exposed neck and he shuddered.

Theo pulled his shirt up slowly, his muscles flexing at the movement. Brett pulled the waistband of Liam’s boxers, locking his gaze with the omega as the fabric goes down and exposing his body bare. His cock popped up, hard, leaking, and angry red. Brett licked his lips and dove down, his tongue running from Liam’s balls up to the tip of his shaft.

Liam shivered and he clenched the sheets. Brett took the head to his mouth, sucking gently and licking it with flat of his tongue. Liam’s hips buckled but Theo held him down. The omega let out a throaty moan when Brett took him whole, down to the base and sucked hard. He panted, whining at the restraints. His hands flew to Brett’s blonde curls, tugging them hard but the alpha didn’t seem to mind and just continued bobbing his head slowly.

“What do you want? Hmm?” Brett asked, pulling away from the heated shaft with a pop.

“You. Both of you,” Liam answered without a beat. Brett chuckled and went back to sucking Liam, starting from the head, then he tilted his head to lick the slit slowly. Liam whimpered, his legs quivered as heat began to boil in his belly.

Brett kept his eyes on Liam’s features; admiring the adorable flush spread from his head down to the expanse of his chest. His gaze met Theo’s, who was watching the movement of his lips and tongue around the hard cock of their precious omega. Brett smirked before he delved into the heavy and hot organ, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder. Liam’s eyes flew open and his back arched of the bed as he let out a loud and raspy moan.

His head kept thrashing, hands trying to pull Brett away as he was drowned in pleasure and heat. Theo growled, prying his fingers from Brett’s blonde curls and entwined his own between those nimble fingers. Liam didn’t mind, he liked the way Theo’s fingers fit with his and it makes him smile tiredly. Theo might’ve been on the verge of fucking Liam raw but he returned the secret sentiment. His eyes softened, lips quirking softly, and his hands squeezed Liam gently. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Liam’s awaiting lips, pulling away to smile then leaned down again.

Their lips moved in sync, slow and tender. Liam hums lowly, tilting his head to meet his alpha’s lips. Theo whined from his throat before pressing harder yet still slow, biting Liam’s lips lightly to encourage a passage. Liam didn’t even resist and opened his mouth for his desperate mate. Theo’s tongue sough Liam’s, tangling the velvet muscle, sucking his lower lip and pushing deeper.

Liam moaned loud but Theo swallowed the sound. The omega’s back arched off the bed however; Brett pressed it back to the mattress, smirking when Liam’s sobbed. Brett licked his lips and pushed Liam’s legs until they rest on his shoulder then he leaned down and licked a long and slow stripe on Liam’s twitching hole.

“Brett!” Liam moaned as Theo trailed bites down his neck. He sucked on his mating mark just as Brett pushed his tongue and they relished the way Liam shuddered and shot hot cum on his toned stomach without warning.

Liam’s muscles twitched as his chest heaved, his pants audible within their room. He stared at his mates, dazed and already tired. Brett pulled Theo and smashed their lips together, growling and grunting as their tongues met. Despite the subspace state, Liam swore he heard their teeth clatter against one another. Brett’s fingers trailed from the dip of Theo’s collar, applying pressure as it passed a nipple. Theo’s fingers tangled around Brett’s hair, pulling his head up and exposing his neck. Theo shoved his face on Brett’s neck and inhaled deeply, whining as he bit the skin.

“Slow down,” Brett chuckled breathlessly, resting a hand on the small of Theo’s back.

“Can’t… burns… hurts,” Theo grunted, his hips stuttering to rut against the other alpha’s thigh.

Brett met Liam’s eyes and instead of rushing him, Brett smiled as his eyes fluttered close as Theo sucked on his neck. Theo was moaning against Brett’s collar, his hips rutting faster as he chased his own orgasm. Brett was whispering dirty words on Theo’s ear but his eyes were on Liam.

“Gonna fuck our mate good, right,” he said, squeezing the back of Theo’s neck. “Have him on his back, your knot deep inside his eager hole.” Theo moaned, throwing his head up. “Make him leak that delicious slick of his you love to drown yourself into.”

“Damn it, keep going. God, keep going!” Theo snarled.

Liam’s hole twitched just by listening to them, his eyes locked on their movements. His cock was starting to rise up again, but it was not enough to have him begging just yet. As their relationship grew, Theo and Brett’s dominating complex finally diminished. They weren’t fighting anymore on who goes first, who leads the kiss, who tells who what to do. Even when they kiss, both are giving and taking.

“Look at him,” Brett smirked, his eyes slowly glowing red. Liam’s eyes were answering with its light purple. Theo shuddered but he did his best to listen to Brett’s words. “His flat stomach will be filled by our cum after this. Filled by pups, _our_ pups,” Brett punctuated. “So hurry up, come. Come so we can breed him like the good mates we are.”

That seemed to do it for Theo because his hips stuttered and his was coming on Brett’s abdomen and thighs, some even shooting no his erect cock. Liam can feel their lust and emotions running in his system as the bond does it job. His cock was hard again, and the way his mates eyed was not helping with the tension. He squirmed on the sheets as he felt the familiar sensation of slick running down the crack of his buttocks.

Brett and Theo’s nose flared at the scent of omega in heat while Liam whined at the absence of contact. The omega reached out with shaky arms, wanting his mates close and by his side. Theo pulled Liam up and settled him in Brett’s lap, and as soon as was sat, Brett devoured Liam into a searing kiss. Theo ran his fingers and gathered his and Brett’s complied cum then pressed two fingers into Liam’s leaking hole, the entrance allowing the intrusion almost smoothly. Liam bucked forward, breaking away from the kiss with a silent cry.

“Love it when you’re dripping with come. It’s so hot,” Theo moaned, pressing deeper insinde.

Liam’s eyes were stinging from the tears threatening to slip, his nails digging at the expanse of Brett’s back and his thighs tightening. Theo pressed a firm kiss at the knob of his spine, his fingers moving from shallow thrust to deep and slow. His hips followed the movement, slow and sensual for the most part. Brett littered small nips from Liam’s jaw to his chest, taking one nipple between his teeth and sucking gently as to not overstimulate his mate and tire him out quickly.

“Theo, please. Don’t tease me,” Liam hissed, pressing harder on the digits.

Theo chuckled, thrusting his fingers hard once before going back to its original pace. “Patience. You may have taken us both almost every time we have sex but we still have to be careful. Brett and I are about to reach the peak of our rut and it’ll be difficult for you if you’re not prep well,” he explained.

Liam’s heart skipped a beat at the care of his alpha. Brett squeezed his hips gently to convey his agreement and press a kiss where Liam’s heart relies. Liam took their words seriously and didn’t complain anymore. Theo was right after all. He may not admit it but Liam does actually feel a burning sensation when he is being double penetrated and Brett and Theo gave him the time in the world to adjust for them.

While it’s good, safe sex is even better.

Theo thrusts three fingers in his hole, more of fucking him rather than prepping. Brett’s long and slender fingers squeezed with Theo’s, making Liam arched off with a hiss between his teeth. He moans throatily as they rammed his prostate repeatedly, the obscene sound of their squelching movement had his entrance clenching around them.

“N-no,” he whimpered. “C-close. I’m close. I’m close!” Liam blurted. “Not like this. Don’t wanna come like this. Please, please, please,” he begged against Brett’s collarbone.

Suddenly he was dizzy and Liam’s found himself staring at the ceiling once more, his back irritated from the sheets sticking on his damp back. Their fingers retracted, leaving him open and clenching on air. Brett kissed his lips firmly before pulling away and Theo replaced him. Theo did the same but he lingered longer, his thumb caressing Liam’s hard nipples.

“Mine,” he growled, his eyes glowing red like blood. It was time. 

Liam was frozen for a moment before he registered the situation. He mewled, long and needy, rutting on thin air. His eyes were burning purple as well, answering to their alpha. Theo rubbed their erection together, creating friction and igniting pleasure. Theo stared down at him again before easing his hips up. Liam took a nervous breath, halting Theo’s movements.

“Shhh, I’m okay. Don’t worry,” Liam whispered against Theo’s lips. He chastely kissed his alpha before circling his arms around his neck. “Do it, I can’t wait anymore, Alpha,” it was dirty trick but Liam was really starting to hurt.

Theo whined like he was pain, his hips thrusting but only sliding upwards Liam’s crack. Liam reached between his legs and grasped Theo’s hot and heavy cock, aligning it towards his waiting hole. Theo sunk with almost no resistance and they both sighed in relief as the burns subsided slowly. When Theo bottomed out, Liam was trembling, mouth opened into a silent cry.

Liam felt warmth seeping from his hands so he lulled his head aside and found another pair entwined with his own. Glowing purple eyes trailed from the wrist up to its source and found Brett gazing at him lovingly despite the bleeding color of his eyes. He ran his fingers through the long strands of Liam’s hair, soothing him until his breath evens out.

Liam’s hair had considerably grown longer due to his negligence over the course of years they’ve been together. Liam’s mom had asked about it once, asking why he hadn’t got it cut yet since he had always kept it short. Liam just shrugged and told his mom he’d like to do something different, which wasn’t really a lie… just a half-truth. Truth to be told, it was because he loved the way Theo would use his hair as leverage when he was fucking Liam from behind. Or the way Brett would comb his hair with his fingers when they’re cuddling until Liam falls asleep. But his mom didn’t need to know that… or any of their sexcapedes for the matter.

 Brett moved from beside him to his head area and gently nudged him up. Theo gathered Liam into his arms and pulled him up until he was sitting in Theo’s lap, burying his cock deeper into Liam’s channel. Liam whined, wiggling his hips to find a comfortable position to settle into. Theo growled and steadied him still. Liam whined again, this time petulantly. Theo snorted, much like of a wolf’s.

“I love you,” Liam muttered, caressing the corner of Theo’s eyes. He squeezed his hold on Brett’s hands and turned to the other alpha behind him. “You too, I love you too.”

Brett pressed on his back, kissing his temple before moving to his red ears and nipping the lobe. Liam can feel the pressure at his already stretch hole. He closed his eyes as he already knew what was about to happen. The head of Brett’s cock broke the tight resistance making Theo and Liam choke on a moan. Theo instinctively thrusts upwards, jolting Liam and startling Brett.  Liam’s hands grasped Brett’s as the long and fat length continued to move inside him. He can feel the wetness of Brett’s lips against his shoulder blades, hot breath spurring dirty intentions on his ears.

“Fuck!” Liam cursed, slamming his body down on both alphas. Brett slid in one fluid motion and Theo growled, his hips already moving to fuck his mate. Liam came untouched as their dicks grated against his prostate. The omega shuddered, shooting cum on Theo’s stomach, clenching tight around his mate, who groaned in response.

Liam hastily untangled his fingers from Brett’s and circled his arms around Theo’s neck. Brett pressed firmly against his back, burying his length deeper into Liam. He reached for Liam’s hands again and entwined them again together behind Theo’s head. Brett leaned closer to kiss Theo, circling his hips and slamming forward.

Liam was flushed on Theo’s chest as Brett began the pace, not even giving him the time to rest. It was slow but each thrust was deep and hard that Liam jolts forward and almost tipping Theo back fortunately not enough to overstimulate him. Brett grunts, Liam can almost swear his bones were breaking due to how strong Brett was gripping his hands. Liam moaned aloud when Theo rammed upwards, striking his prostate dead on. Brett growled in ecstasy at the friction and tightness on his dick. He kissed the back of Liam’s ear and thrust forward just as Theo was pulling out.

“Harder,” Liam ground out, canting his hips to meet each thrust. “You feel so good—ah!”

Theo trailed kisses on his neck, sucking hard to leave bruises as evidence of another rough love making. His fucked Liam with vigor, thrusting his hard and leaking dick into his mate’s hole, moaning like he haven’t done it before. Liam let out broken cries, tipping his head more to expose his neck. Brett attacked the left side, leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck. His balls were smacking against Liam’s ass, only spurring him further to continue their coupling. God, it felts so fucking good to be inside his mate.

The tightness of the wet hole around his hardened length had him growling intensely, his canines threatening to break skin. His chest slid on Liam’s back smoothly as his hips pistons harder, moving in complete sync with Theo’s. If Liam’s hands were free they would either be on Brett’s hair or Theo’s back but the grip on them kept him anchored. He let out a high-pitched squeal when Theo and Brett rammed into him at the same time, hitting his prostate clean.

“Oh god, don’t stop. Don’t stop,” Liam screamed. “Oh yes, that’s it. So good to me, so good to your mate,” he rambled on.

Liam isn’t this talkative during sex. It was mostly Theo talking to him through it but words were already out of his mouth before he could even think of them. Liam’s walls clenched around the thick cock fucking his insides. He panted directly on Theo’s ear, teasing his alpha. Liam keened high when Theo gripped his hips and slammed upwards with a grunt; lifting Liam and slamming him back down. Those perfect lips formed into an ‘O’ at the white-hot pleasure pooling in his gut. Tears were trailing from Liam’s eyes from how good it felt and he tried to blink them away.

“Hmm, love you. Love you two, so much… so fucking much,” Liam whimpered. “There! Brett, Theo…”

Brett pushed Liam against Theo, flushing the omega until Theo laid on his back and spreading his legs to accommodate the other alpha. Liam lied on top of Theo, limp and whimpering as they milked his good spot. Brett let his hands go and they immediately fisted the sheets on either side on Theo’s head. Liam cried out when Brett pushed harder.

Theo shushed him softly, spreading his rounded globes to expose his stretched hole for the cold air to assault. Liam shuddered, clenching around the cocks in him. Brett gripped his hips and continued to fuck Liam through the haze of their rut, moaning loud and continuous.

“My omega, my beautiful mate,” Brett grunted, his nails biting on Liam’s pale skin. “Feels so good, made to take our cock like this.”

“Tell me, how much do love it? Love how we fuck you at the same time,” Theo demanded.

“So much,” Liam sobbed, his hands moved to Theo’s chest. Liam licked the nipple in front of him, earning a growl from the alpha below him and a particular hard thrust as a reward. “Love it when so stretch me so full, fill me up so good. Gonna do it to me? Gonna pump me full of cum?”

“Hell yes,” was the immediate reply. It was just an indication that Brett and Theo weren’t clouded by their instinct. Yet.

Liam buckled when Brett thumbed his rim, stimulating his body further. He can feel their cocks twitch inside him. Slick and pre-come squelching and dripping out of his hole. Liam moaned dryly, meeting the thrust of his alpha. He was blinded by his own pleasure, rocking into their dicks like the slut he was for them. The heat pooling in his abdomen was becoming unbearable, tight and searing. His dick flushed between their bodies, enabling him from reaching his cock to relieve himself.

Their thrusts were becoming frantic and urgent, breaking rhythm but never failing in pleasuring each other. Liam took every ounce of his strength to push himself up until he was hovering on Theo, taking in his blissful look. His eyes were red but hazed and pupils blown wide. Liam canted his hips harder, grinding his cock on those abs at the same time.

“That’s it, that’s it. Ah! Please, f-faster,” Liam pushed himself backwards, accepting the thick cock of his alphas. “Not enough, please!” he leaned down again, resting his cheek on Theo’s pecs. “I’m so close.”

Liam clung to Theo as they started to truly fuck him brutally, their balls slapping against his butt and balls. He was sliding on top of Theo, the hard thrust pushing his body to move without his thought. He could only take it like the good omega he was, letting his mate love and admire his body and him in general. He was lucky to have two and the best at that. Brett spanked his cheek, earning a startled gasp.

“Please, please, please,” Liam sobbed, keening high and needy. “I want it, I want it. Knot me, please. I need it so bad.”

“Ah!” Theo moaned, arching off the bed and slamming into Liam. Brett’s gripped his hips tighter that the bruise was already spreading; he leaned down and littered Liam’s back with love bites with dots of blood spread all over the pale canvas.

“Gonna knot you so hard, you’ll feel it for days,” Brett chuckled darkly. “Breed you up so good.”

“Gonna pump you full of pups,” Theo roared. “Do it all over again.”

“Alpha,” Liam whined. He can fell the familiar tug and stretch of the alphas’ knot on his stretched rim. “Yes! C-coming!” Liam screamed, his back arching and neck exposed.

Liam cried out when pain shot through his system, canines piercing his skin, re-opening their mating mark. Liam’s cock twitched and his was coming hard, muscles tightening and flexing as thin seed spurt on his and Theo’s stomach. His hole clenched, milking the knot locking him and his alphas together. Brett and Theo were whining, teeth still clamped on Liam’s shoulder as they injected their seed inside their mate.

Puffs of mingling breaths filled their room, Liam’s whines accompanying the harsh intake of air. Liam’s body was still twitching from the overstimulation but he was okay. Better in fact—sated. There was a dopey smile on his face, widening further when he felt Theo’s fingers trailing down his spine only to be followed by Brett’s hot and wet tongue. Liam clenched around them, prompting a groan to emit from their chests and shooting more cum into Liam’s pliant body.

Brett and Theo were growling, still biting onto Liam’s skin. Liam didn’t want to get up but he needed to take care of his mates. With a lot a groaning, stretching and more cum pumped into him. Liam finally reached two bottles of water. He twisted the cap and tilted it towards Theo’s parted lips.

“Drink,” Liam pleaded hoarsely, voice raw from all the vocal reactions. “Please,” he added when Theo didn’t even spare him a glance.

He purred in satisfaction when Theo swallowed half the content. Liam carefully did the same for Brett and he earned a cold press of lips against his. Liam chuckled and opened the second bottle. He was about to take a sip of his own but Brett snatched the bottle. Liam didn’t mind of course, seeing as Brett was drinking it. They come first, after all. Of course, that is until Brett maneuvered his body to twist, tugging the knot in the process and had Theo pushed his knot deeper.

Brett kissed Liam harshly it was bound to bruise and he shoved his tongue into Liam’s compliant mouth, transferring the water for him to drink. Having not expect that, Liam choked, the water cascading at the corner of his lips down to his bruised neck. Liam smiled as soon as he pulled away. He cupped Brett’s cheeks and kissed his lips sweetly. He twisted back to Theo and kissed him as well before laying back down on his chest as they waited for the knots to deflate.

When it does, Liam was flipped on his back and Brett was pushing the oozing cum back inside his ass before shoving his still hard dick into Liam’s sloppy and wet hole with an audible smack. Brett’s knot fortunately didn’t swell, but it meant that they’ll be fucking Liam until the knot swells back. The omega was conflicted whether he was thankful or not. After Brett pulled out, Theo pulled him close and made him ride his cock. Hard.

It was fast and rough, burning Liam’s thighs until they tire out and Theo made him kneel as he slammed up. It took three more fucks before their knots started to swell again and Liam was at a bad position. He was riding both of their dicks. Theo and Brett were on their backs, their legs tangled to accommodate Liam. So until the knot deflates, Liam was stuck kneeling on the bed with nothing to support him. Fortunately, after that, Brett and Theo took turns eating the cum out of his ass.

It went on for three days instead of their usual one and the same goes to his triggered heat. Liam was even more tired and sore after it was over. He slept exactly 12 hours straight. He was sticky, covered in cum and sweat. He didn’t need to look between his legs to know some were already dry and flaky sticking down there, or spread his ass in front of the mirror to know he was gaping and stretched. Oh, and also _dripping._

“Fucking fuck,” Liam grumbled as he attempted to push himself on his elbow. He immediately collapsed and landed on his face when pain shot from his spine to his shoulder. “Shit!” he exclaimed.

His head snapped towards the door when he heard shuffling and loud footsteps. Seconds later, Brett and Theo burst through the door, concern and a tad bit of fear evident in their faces. Liam growled at them, baring his teeth and flashing his eyes.

“How dare you leave me like this?!” He yelled, gesturing at basically everything.

The sheets were torn, smelling of cum and sweat. There was also the lingering scent of their own body, mixed in air but Liam didn’t want to pay attention on the good things yet. He was still sticky. Although it was a complete turn on to be covered in their come, days old were disgusting and smelly. Liam’s glare hardened, narrowing his eyes at the shuffling alphas.

“We’re sorry about that, Liam,” Theo mumbled, but Liam scowled at him. He raised his hands up in surrender and shot Brett a look.

Brett rolled his eyes and motioned dismissively. “Go get a basin of water and some washcloth. I’ll handle this,” he sighs and walked in to the room with an air of indifference that Liam wanted to kick him for.

Brett sat on the bed and pulled Liam close. Liam resisted but it only took one growl from his alpha and he stopped. “Sorry,” Brett muttered against his temple. “When it was over, we tried to clean up. As you can see the room is clean,” Brett said. Sure enough, it was. “When we tried to move you so we can change the sheets, you growled at us. When we tried to coax you, you scratched Theo.”

Liam tilted his head and examined his nails. “Really?”

Brett chuckled and nodded. “We couldn’t even clean you. You must’ve been very tired.”

“I am,” Liam answered without a beat.

Theo returned with the requested items and they began washing Liam. They later realized that a washcloth was not enough so Brett drew a bath. Theo carried the omega to the bathroom and made sure Liam had everything before leaving him alone just as he had asked. Brett made breakfast while Theo fixed the bedroom. Liam had limped on the way out and then he immediately called Laura and told her that everything was fine and that the rut lasted for three days. Laura told him it was normal since the hormones were controlled for almost 3 years now.

Liam was absent for 2 days because his body was too sore to even consider moving. Brett and Theo weren’t smug about it; they were dead worried and almost refused to leave their mate alone. Luckily, Stiles didn’t have classes on one of those days and volunteered to accompany Liam, putting the alphas on ease. Stiles didn’t ask anything regarding the rut, he simply made sure Liam was well fed and okay. They bonded over the fact that alphas are literally a pain in the butt when it came to their ruts.

“Honestly, you were lucky they even allowed me to be here. Derek wouldn’t even let me out of the room after his rut,” Stiles complained, slumping back on the couch.

Liam chuckled fondly and eyed his former senior. “Well, I can definitely see that. He’s really possessive isn’t he?”

Stiles hummed and made a thoughtful look. He picked a curly fry and twisted it in his finger. “Well, not possessive but more… protective,” Stiles defended softly. His former tensed stance eased to something more relax as if the mere mention of his mate was enough to calm him. His eyes were glazed and soft, tone tender and loving.

Liam was awed. Even he knows he doesn’t look like that when he’s with his mates. “Wow, you’re really deep on that guy.”

Stiles flushed sheepishly. His eyes darted around the room before leaning closer to Liam and Liam can’t help but do the same. “This is something a few people know: my Dad, Scott, and Derek’s parents. Not even Laura knows this, so this is between us,” he whispered and Liam nodded. Satisfied, Stiles pulled away and stared at Liam’s eyes.

He slid his hoodie off and unbuttoned the plaid underneath. Liam watched his every move until Stiles slid one sleeve lower. Liam’s breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the exposed piece of pale flesh. He met Stiles gaze and was signaled to stay quiet.

“Okay…” Liam inhaled. “Why are you keeping it a secret, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Stiles shook his head and fixed his clothes again. “It just got something to do with werewolf culture. I’ll tell you about it sometime in the future but for now that’s just between us.”

Liam nodded but he was bothered by something. “Why’d you tell me then?”

Stiles smiled at him and simply shook his head. “I want you to understand my relationship with my mate. Others tend to misunderstand his gruffness but I find it endearing… don’t you think that sounds familiar?” he inquired.

Liam flushed and avoided his eyes. “Well…”

“I’m just messing with you, kiddo.”

After that, they played some of Liam’s games and watched some Marvel movies until Derek came to pick Stiles up just as Theo arrived. Brett and Theo were understanding enough not to initiate sex until Liam does it first since they don’t know the extent of Liam’s soreness despite the bond. It was a good thing that their sex life wasn’t that active because it was only after one month that Liam started something.

They were tangled on the bed, the harsh bite of the freezing cold autumn air had nothing to the body thermostat sandwiching Liam. He was just waking up to Brett’s sleeping face. His thumb absently caressing Theo’s arm wrapped around his waist. Liam chuckled breathlessly and leaned closer to kiss Brett’s parted lips. It was supposed to be firm yet quick but when he pulled away, Brett placed a hand behind his head and pressed once more. Liam hummed contently and snuggled closer.

“Morning,” Brett greeted hoarsely.

Liam kissed his nose and flinched when Theo bit on his neck. “Hey, why only him?” he pouted.

Liam chuckled and twisted around; he threw a dirty smirk on Theo’s face and went to kiss his lips. “Morning,” Theo only hummed in response and buried his nose on Liam’s collar.

Liam moved his thigh between Theo’s legs and pressed firmly but careful not to cause any harm. Theo yelped and then moaned. He growled at Liam and went to playfully nip at his ear. “You’re stopping now or I’m gonna continue this.”

Liam was about to answer when a burning sensation rose to his throat. He shot up, startling Brett and making him fall of the edge. Liam jumped down and frantically searched the room with a hand covering his mouth. He rushed to the bathroom and dropped down the toilet in time for his dinner to rise out. Brett and Theo shared concerned looks are they watch they mate heave before they helped him up.

Liam had refused any sort of medical attention, stating it was only the bad burrito from the other night. They couldn’t force Liam so they complied. But everything seems to get worse as the week continued on.  Out of pity, Liam went to see the school nurse and told her the symptoms, and yes, it was because the almost spoiled burrito that Violet brought to him, much to their relief. The vomiting went on for a week, accompanied by the lack of appetite, and the worse that gave Brett and Stiles a heart attack, fatigue.

They couldn’t contain it any longer. They rushed Liam to the hospital after he fainted while making dinner. They feared it might’ve been food poisoning. Melissa rushed them to the ER and had them on standby. Laura came strutting with Derek on her heels but Derek remained outside and immediately scented Stiles.

“What the hell…” Theo muttered when Melissa came out with a dumbfounded look on her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong with Liam?” Brett demanded.

Melissa snapped out of her reverie but her jaw was still slacked. She pointed the ER and Theo and Brett rushed in. They found Liam lying on the bed, wide eyed and a bit pale.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Brett fretted.

Liam didn’t answer nor even look at them so Brett began to panic. He glared at Laura for answers but the eldest Hale was grinning, her eyes on the screen in front of her. “Liam, do you want to tell them? Or should I?” she asked, excitement in her tone.

Liam inhaled sharply and turned to them, eyes glassy and on the verge of crying. “No. No, it’s fine. Can… can you leave us alone?”

Laura smiled softly and nodded. “Take your time.” She squeezed both alphas on their shoulders as she exited.

“Liam?” Theo called.

“Uhh… I don’t know how to start this…”

“What is it?” Brett insisted once again, sitting beside Liam. “It’s not serious, is it?”

“What? No! I… uhh… I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean?” Theo asked; worry etching on him as well.

Liam made a thoughtful look. He was stalling but neither alpha pointed it and gave their mate the time of the world. “Now that I think about it, maybe it really is serious…” he muttered.

“Liam?” Theo tentatively called.

Liam shuffled on the bed and pushed himself up. His eyes darted to the monochrome screen beside his bed, his eyes were bright yet glassy, and lips trapped between his teeth either stop a smile or a tremble. He smacked his lips together and hissed.

“You might wanna sit down,” Liam suggested so Theo pulled the chair Laura sat on and plumped himself down.

Liam took a deep breath, fiddling with something on his hands. He fluttered his lashes at them and slowly handed the object at hand. Brett raised an eyebrow but he didn’t question. Theo scooted closer and eyed the thin and short white stick lying flat on Brett’s palm.

The two red lines screamed at their faces as they stared at the object. Theo’s jaw dropped while Brett was motionless. Liam suppressed a whine from the lack of reaction but he stayed nervously sitting on the bed. As if there was some unspoken signal, both alphas turned to him at the same time.

“Is this real?” Brett asked, still wide eyed.

Liam bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, there was even a blood test.”

“So… it’s positive?” Theo asked.

Liam can’t help but chuckle at that, shifting the attention back to him. “That’s what the test says.”

Theo snapped his mouth shut with an audible click from his teeth. “So really pregnant,” he mumbled, as if he can’t believe it himself.

“We’re having a kid…” Brett added. Liam cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to shrink away as he mumbled something incoherent. “What?” Brett leaned closer.

“Kids… we’re having _kids,”_ Liam hissed, a bright blush rising up to the tip of his ears.

Brett dropped the stick from shock and he blinked rapidly to process the thought. Liam gestured at the screen beside his bed and pointed the two black spots firmly, glaring at them. “Twins,” he sighed out, completely losing his balance until Theo caught him, which was miracle considering that he was in dazed himself. “We’re having twins…”

“Shit,” Theo cursed under his breath. Liam took the reaction as something negative and he begun to withdraw rapidly fast. The smell of distress assaulted their nose and both alphas immediately scampered to Liam’s side. “What’s wrong? Shh, Liam?”

Brett kissed his temple firmly, rubbing circles at his back. “You don’t want them.”

“What?!” both of them exclaimed. “No, no! We’re happy. Shit, Liam you are the fucking best,” Theo insisted, peppering Liam with small kisses.

The omega keened and snuggled closer. “Hormones are already getting to me,” he chuckled without humor. “You really want them?”

Brett rubbed his nose against Liam’s cheek and sighed shakily. “Of course, they are ours: minr, yours, and Theo’s. I already fell in love before I can even hold them.”

“We’ll be fine. God, I love you so much,” Theo said, kissing lips once again.

Liam smiled and kissed them both softly. His flinched when he felt Brett’s clammy hands rest on his still flat stomach, sooth the toned area with small circles. He had a smile on his face, eyes threatening to spill unshed tears. Liam’s heart swelled and pounded hard inside. They were so happy and he was glad they took it so well. It was early for them, recently just turned 18 and yet they already have two cooking in Liam’s belly but that didn’t matter. Not at the least bit.

They were graduating in 4 months anyway and it’s not like he was the first omega to continue schooling while pregnant. Oh no, the opposite will happen. He will parade around the school with a bloated stomach, letting them stare at him and he’ll be smug about it. For now, they’ll keep it to themselves; enjoy their own privacy while it lasted. Liam will tell his parents when he’s showing but he won’t deny it if someone asked. He purred in contentment when Theo’s hand joined and they basked into the knowledge that they’ll be having a family in a few months.

Liam was happy. He has two loving and amazing mates and two more in him he’ll grow to love and protect. A perfect pair. He’s perfect two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support and kudos. I didn't expect it to reach 10K words and it's really making me proud myself. Next part will be about Stiles and Derek. Aren't you guy curious on what Stiles showed to Liam? To bangtan_1907 as you asked. Although I was gonna do it anyway but I felt the need to address this to you.


End file.
